Shades of Gray
by LittleDragon
Summary: Severus Snape was "seduced" by the powers of evil at the tender age of ten. He grew up as a loner in the Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Half dark, half light, he struggles to find his true self. ONGOING! Rating is for later chapters.


/Are you happy, young Severus?/  
The child sat up from where he had been playing with his toys and looked around. He had grown up around witches and wizards, knowing that he too was one, but he had never heard this voice before.  
/Are you truly happy as bird locked away in a guilded cage?/  
It couldn't be his imagination if he had heard it a second time. What did you say to a voice without a body? Was he happy? Of course. Any boy whom had been raised in a rich wizarding family with their every desire fulfilled would be happy, but even at the age of ten he could feel the need for something self-earned and truly his. The simplicity of the words and their meanings brought questions to his mind. Seeds of doubt were expertly sown in the fertile young mind of the boy. But nevertheless, he had been taught well an it wouldn't do to go talking with strange voices.  
/Won't you come out of your cage and play with me? I'll be your friend./  
Severus Snape hesitated a moment.  
/You don't have any friends, do you?/  
He shook his head. "I do! Lara! Lara Gravet is my friend!"  
/Is she really? Look deep inside your consciousness and you find that she is only your friend because you are rich. Inside, she is jealous of your power./  
The mind of a child works in a mysterious fashion, and somehow young Severus found what the voice said to be true. His eyes narrowed and he nodded in consent. "She's just jealous," He muttered. Then looking around he asked, "Who are you?"  
/My name is Tom. If you ever need me, I'll be here. All you have to do is call my name..../  
*****  
It was too easy. The boy was putty in his hands. Putty to mold and shape into whatever he liked.  
/Whatever you like, Tom Riddle?/  
He frowned. /So what if I would make him just a little bit mine?/  
/You'll grow too soft, Tom. I know you./  
/No I won't. Why would I grow dependant on a sniveling child for my pleasures when I have an entire cult following?/ He got up and paced the floor of his cavern hide-out, trying to block out the inner voice.  
/You can't block me out, Tom. I'm part of you. You sold your soul for me, and now you must listen./  
/Just leave me in peace. I need to think./  
/Alright. But remember, you need me just as much as I need you. I know the way this boy makes you feel, adn it wouldn't do for him to go and get hurt, now would it?/  
Tom scowled. /Don't make empty threats. This boy is powerful, we both know it. We need him. More importantly, you need him./ A smile crossed his face as he peered through his mirror into the room where young Severus lay, sleeping. /Besides, what would it hurt if we had a little fun with him first?/  
****  
The sorting ceremony. Everyone sat stiff and attentive as Professor McGonagall read off the names.   
"Snape, Severus."  
The Sorting Hat was picked up, and brought over. It never touched his head. Just one foot away and it shreiked, "Slytherin!"  
There was a ripple of nervous and confused whispers. Severus enjoyed the looks of concern on the teachers' faces for and few seconds, and then as if nothing at all out of the ordinary had happened, he stood and joined his table amidst the silence of his peers. That was how he began his career at Hogwarts Academy. But he wasn't at all daunted. He was happy, for wasn't Slytherin the House from which Thomas Riddle hailed?  
******  
"Severus Snape!" It was the voice of Professor Spitler penetrating his thoughts and severing the link of communication he had formed. "Did you hear anything I just said?"  
He looked up at the professor, slowly and deliberately he met the older man's eyes. Severus shook his head solemly. There were giggles from around the classroom.  
"Silence!" The professor's face was red as he sputtered in furry. Furry that was only fueled by he cool look given him by the young boy.  
"Yes, Professor?" Severus blinked innocently.  
"Y-You s-see me after class! D-detention!" Was all that Spitler could force out through his anger.  
And as the professor stormed off, struggling to regain control of himself, a small smile parted Severus Snape's lips. Cold, calculating, and gleeful in a way that sent shivers through those who saw, he smiled and then, throwing back his head, he laughed. 


End file.
